1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container cooling structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container cooler apparatus wherein the same is arranged to selectively direct pressurized gas such as carbon dioxide into surrounding relationship relative to a beverage container mounted within the cooler apparatus to effect selective cooling thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable beverage cooler apparatus is generally of an enlarged and expansive construction to accommodate a plurality of beverage containers therewithin. A need is dictated in the art to provide a convenient, compact, and readily portable structure to effect selective cooling of a single beverage container. Examples of prior art structure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,037 to Yoder for example, wherein a pressurized refrigerant is directed from a container into an associated beverage container secured within an enclosed housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,548, to Ladany sets forth a device for cooling liquids, wherein the device includes a punch member to effect discharge of a gas within a quantity of fluid to effect cooling thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,102 to Tenenbaum, et al. sets forth a container for cooling beverages, wherein a capsule is positioned within the container for cooling of the fluid therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,407 to Kim, et al. sets forth a beverage container formed with an enclosed cooling means that is selectively opened to pressure liquid cooling agents to immediately cool contents of the container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container cooler apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.